What Was I Thinking?
by ShamlessFangirlftw
Summary: What was really going through Ed's head when he asked Winry to marry him? Ed x Winry. Happy 503!


I had the ring in my pocket; I had gone over the proposal hundreds of times, even to all Al and Granny; God that was awkward. But now the moment had come, Winry and I kept walking to the train station, I could do this, if I could win against a fight with father, than I should be able to ask my mechanic to marry me.

Every step seemed to be going by faster and faster, and, oh boy this was going by really fast, I was going to have to do this in only a matter of minutes. I could do this, I could do this-there is no way I could do this. Come on Ed, it couldn't be that hard, just get down on one knee, Winry I love you, will you marry me, and that's it, either I'm engaged or I'm rejected.

What if I'm rejected, what the hell do I do then? People never get rejected in fiction, how does that work? I could see it now, _"sorry Ed, but no."_

Aw crap, I'm doomed.

"Hey Ed," Winry started. Had she seen my face, did she know what I was thinking about?

"YES?" I shot out. Smooth one Edward, way to go.

Winry looked at me oddly, "I was just wondering if your leg is at a hundred percent? I know I just checked it, but if you're going to be gone for a while it really does need to be prefect."

"Yeah Win, my leg's fine." Oh thank Gate, I'm glad there isn't any alchemy that lets people read others minds. Winry and I made it to the station; it was empty, like completely empty. Naturally I flopped down on the bench.

"You have to take good care of it." She told me for the billionth time. Not this again, I'd herd the 'take care of leg speech' nonstop for the past 2 years.

"I will."

"Make sure to oil it every day." She nagged.

"Right..." I groaned.

"And please keep the screws tightened."

"Yeah…"

"Dry it off immediately when you get out of the tub."

"Fine…"

"Are you even listening!" she snapped.

'_Not really.' _ I thought. "Yeah…"

"Ugh!"

Should I propose now? Or wait until the train gets here? But if I wait until the train get here will I have enough time to ask here? Why is this damn hard?

Oh shit…I just herd the train whistle, crap. Crap! CRAP!

"Oh, there's your train." Winry pointed out with a smile. Why was she smiling? Was she trying to get rid of me? How did other guys do this?

"Knowing you," Winry started "you're probably going to break it in a month and have to come home for maintenance."

I turned on my heel. "Yeah, yeah, you're probably right." Was I really just going to walk away? Without saying anything? I even bought the ring. I bought it, I didn't have Al make one, I bought it! And now I'm just going to get on the train without giving it to her.

"Well whenever that does happen, just call me to make an appointment."

"Sure…."

I stopped in my tracks. "An appointment." I echoed in a whisper. I turned around again, now I just had to get down on one knee and say it. Why the hell couldn't I move? I guess I was taking too long because Winry started talking. "Well what is it? What's wrong?"

Get down on one knee!

"Listen Winry,"

Dammit Edward! Get down on one knee!

"Well what? Come out and say it?" Winry pressured.

Why couldn't I move, just get down on one knee? It wasn't just that, my face felt hot, and I couldn't open my mouth, I couldn't swallow and I felt like I was going to pass out. Just get down on one knee!

"EQUIVALENT EXCHANGE!" I blurted out. Edward what you're saying? "I'LL GIVE HALF OF MY LIFE TO YOU, SO GIVE HALF OF YOURS TO ME!" I took in a deep breath and held it. I did NOT just say that…. I think I'd rather go another round with Father than this.

Winry kept staring up at me, and staring, until….

"Ughh! Hang on! Do you have to treat EVERYTHING like alchemy? The whole equivalent exchange thing is just non-sense!"

"Whacha say?"

"It's non-sense! How about I just give you my whole life?"

Wait what? Did she really just say that? We held each other stare, until once again Winry eyes went wide.

"Uhh wait! Maybe not all of it!" Winry started rambling about the amount of her life she was going to give me, "90, maybe 80 percent, 70. No that's not enough, but 85, yeah 85 is a good number!" I couldn't help it anymore, I started giggling, and I couldn't stop until I has curled over holding my stomach and laughing so hard I was worried I was going to fall over.

"Shut up!" Winry screeched.

"I'm sorry! REALLY!" I laughed.

"Edward!" she lectured.

"You are so incredible." I tried (and failed) to stop laughing when I said that. "You knocked equivalent exchange flat on its butt in just a few words!" I smiled.

"Umm, and what's that mean? Are you making fun of me?" she asked pouting and blushing.

"Not at all," I sighed finally able to stop laughing. I don't know where it came from, but I suddenly had a whole lot of courage. I wrapped my arms around my automail freak.

"Thanks for cheering me up, I'll miss you. Bye, for now." Her arms wrapped around my back.

"y-yeah, come home soon."

We stayed hugging for a couple more minutes before we both unwillingly let go of each other.

We both gave on final look to each other before I stepped on the train.

So it might not have been the picture perfect proposal, but I think I got it all right. I took a seat sliding my hands into my pockets, my hands brushed over a small velvet box.

I had proposed to the love of my life, and I forgot to give her the ring!

**HAPPY 503! So.. I hope you liked it, it's not that original but I'm proud of it I guess, and I know a ring was never brought up in the story, but I could totally see Edward having one but forgetting to give it to Winry. Review if you liked it !**


End file.
